Wind power is considered to be one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention for at least these reasons. Wind turbines have received increased attention over the past couple of decades as an environmentally clean energy source that is not dependent on limited fossil fuels.